From Strangers To Rivals To Brothers
by xXMyanaSnowXx
Summary: First, they are strangers turned into rivals, and now, BROTHERS? THE HELL! Warning: Violence in the future.
1. The Angel

A handsome brown haired middle-aged man walks out of a shop, carrying a brown paper bag containing groceries while avoiding large puddles of waters. Even though his façade is calm and collected, he is actually cursing his son mentally. Usually he would bully his son into buying groceries, because he loved his son pissed-off-but-unable-to-do-anything-look, but today that brat has a school project at a friend's house so Asano Gakuhou had to go out and buys grocery in his own.

Why? Because there is nothing edible at the household, nothing but a sad, lonely cucumber, which now is being digested by the head of the Asano household.

Why didn't go out to eat? Because it is raining cat and dog back then, and do not forget the strong wind, hmm, it might be because the wind had too much energy drinks….

As he busy in his monolog, he felt a force hitting him from the back, and his balance is tipped off, and down he go.

CRASH!

…By the way, the sound effect is also the sound of his pride crashing down.

He quickly get up and collect his groceries, he thanked the god because there weren't much people around. Then he remembered the force that pushed him back, so he turned his head,

And what Asano Gakuhou saw made his heat went wild.

* * *

When Asano Gakushu went home, he was surprised to see his dad staring at a card with a telephone numbers and a name.

Oh and little did he know that the owner of the name is going to be his stepmother in the future.

Oh dear.

 **Hello minna-san!**

 **Long-time no see, how are you guys! Sorry for the shortness, but I had my final year exam in Sunday. Which is in 2 days!**

 **So, because I did not want to be kicked out of the first class next year, which made me went through hell and highwater, I gotta made a quick, super hard drill. So everyone, see you next week, and if you're kind enough, pray for me, kay?**

 **Jaa~**

 **Love, Mya**


	2. The Demon

A few months had passed since the fateful morning. During the period of time, Asano Gakuhou had knew that the lady's name is Rushii, and used to be married with a foreigner but due to some circumstances, they are divorced, and their only son is under her care now.

Why he know of these things?

Simple, no gentlemen should court without knowing anything about the lady.

* * *

Oh, and they are planning their wedding now.

* * *

During dinner at the Asano household, Asano Gakuhou said,

"Gakushu-kun, how is school,"

Gakushu raised an eyebrow, but answered,

"Fine, but is the question necessary? Aren't you supposed to know everything, _Chairman?_ " he asked mockingly.

"Kukukuku, now, now Shu-kun, don't be that formal," chuckled the Chairman.

Gakushu cringed.

"Don't call me that;" he said distastefully.

"Alright, alright…."

The rest of the dinner went calmly, until,

"So, Gakushu-kun, what did you think about being an older brother?"

Gakushu choked on the meat and nearly swallowed the chopsticks.

* * *

The evening of the next day, Gakushu walked behind his father, feeling irritated. Yeah who wouldn't, he only knew about it last night!

 _Come on, Dad, be considerate to you son even for a bit!_

' _Shit what am I thinking, it's the chairman.'_

Lost in his thought, Gakushu about to hit his father from behind when he stopped.

"We are here." Said Gakuhou with a smile. You know, the dumb lovestruck smile.

He pressed the doorbell. A voice came out. Of an intercom.

" _Yes."_

"Hello, I had an appointment here tonight."

"… _tch, the man who shamelessly flirt with Mama?"_

Wow, whoever behind the line surely hate his dad.

Then, a thump sound and an 'ouch' is heard behind the line.

" _Awww! Mama!"_

" _Emi, don't be rude, go check the soup,"_ a new, feminine voice came out.

A few seconds later, a beautiful lady came out. She is smiling and she is beautiful, and her smile is eerily familiar. BTW, why did this house has no nameplate?

"Please come in, Gakuhou-kun," the lady smile is so vibrant even though it is getting dark now.

"Oh this must be you son,"

"Ahh, yes ma'am."

"Oh my, so cute, just like you Gakuhou-kun."

"Haha thank you but you're cuter, my angel,"

Eww, nothing more disgusting than seeing his father flirts.

And then,

"Mama, the soup is…."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"ASANO!?/AKABANE!?"

* * *

The dinner table looked like it is separated in two. One half is bright and sparkly pink while the others is dark and gloomy.

While Gakushu and Rushii is flirting, Gakushu and Karma is glaring. My, what a contras.

Both Gakushu and Karma is cutting their steak with much more force than necessary. Once, the sauce, dropped on Karma's lips and he licked it in front of Gakushu, baring his fangs in the same time, and the predator glint could even bring the toughest man to cower. (Yes, even Karasuma-sensei, not Koro-sensei, because everyone know he is a chicken.)

* * *

Now, after dinner, they are sitting in the living room, with cups of tea. Karma next to his mother and and both the Asano sat opposite of them.

Suddenly, Rushii asked Gakushu,

"Gakushu-kun, would you please accompany me to the garden?"

Feeling a nudge from his father, he agreed. And he stood from the maroon leather coach.

Karma offered to follow but Rushii told him to stay. So he stay.

Which mean now he is alone with the Chairman. And cups of tea.

Great.

Just great.

* * *

 **Finally, second chapter updated!** ( This one is going to be a long one. )

 **Special thanks to Noodle, you are so kind! And I indeed get lucky! And to Arren Akasu, you know this is the first time told me it is interesting, expect my BF, and to ilovekawaii, ;**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and supports!**

 **Today, I finally knew the result of my Math, 66, not so proud, but better than 62. Actually it quite a surprise because no one in the whole class actually finished the paper, even me. BTW, my teacher is so sadistic, the test is yesterday, but she told the result to some student just now.**

 **But my Language Arts praised me for being the only to be able to guess the idiom, so I'm so happy that I nearly hit a car.**

 **#PerksOfBeingALanguageArtsTeacher'sDaughter**

 **Lots of smile,**

 **Mya**


	3. He and She, He and He

**Hola! Sorry for the lateness, but many things happened this past week, but no prob, my grades wouldn't get me kicked out of my class, and my MDD only act up for a while this time, so everything is rainbow and candies for me~**

 **TheSilverHunt3r- Well, in this fic Kama skipped a grade because he is smart and for another reason that would be a secret for now, and honestly, Gakushu is more mature than Karma.**

 **Fluffyfox05-Your amazing comment made me felt amazing.**

 **Noodle-It fine, English wasn't really my forte, it is actually my third language, after Mandarin, so we in the same boat~ And for your question, it a secret~**

 **Arren Akasu-Hey thanks. By the way, wondering how you address each other in your family.**

 **And now time for the real story! Enjoy!**

* * *

With Gakushu and Rushii

Gakushu walked with Rushii under the moonlight in the garden at the back of the house. The garden are filled with flowers such as roses, daisies and lilies. At a corner, there is a small ponds filled with colourful fishes.

"Gakushu-kun, sit here." Said Rushii softly to Gakushu while patting a seat next to her, on the beautiful wooden bench, in front of the pond.

Gakushu complied.

"Gakushu-kun, what do you think of me and Gakuhou?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, about our relationship. Please, tell me truthfully."

"Well, truthfully, I don't really mind. You seem like a nice person, plus Father really nneed a partner or he is going crazy due to extreme loneliness." Gakushu joked a bit.

He looked at Rushii and surprised to see Rushii's flabbergasted face.

"Aaa…..uum….Akabane-san?"

Gakushu surprise is increased when Rushii hugged him.

"Thank you.." she whispered.

"It nothing….Mum."

* * *

With Karma and Gakuhou

With both Rushii and Gakushu gone, karma is leave alone with the brainwashing, super sneaky Chairman. And cup of tea that looks more appealing than the man in front of him.

As Karma drink his didn't-know-the-amount cup of tea, Gakuhou spoke up.

"So, Karma-kun."

Karma choked on his tea.

"Y…yes?"

"Do you mind if I become your new dad?"

"…."

"I know about your d…..past, Rushii told me."

Karma's face paled. He slowly lift his head out of impulse, eyes widening.

"That why, I….I couldn't guarantee that I could be a good father, but I promised that I would try my best." Gakuhou reached up and ruffled Karma's head.

He was startled when Karma grabbed his hand, bring it out to his eye level, and say,

"Your hand….is safe…."

Gakuhou would take that as a yes.

* * *

 **Omake:**

That night, back at his own house, Gakuhou received a text from Rushii.

' _Everything done smoothly in my part. How about you?'_

He replied.

" _I think he accepted me."_

' _Really that good!:)_ _'_

":) "

' _BTW, you didn't brainwash him right?'_

"… _."_

' _Gakuhou?'_

' _Answer me, Gakuhou!'_


	4. Dread &

After that night, two months had passed. During that time, a lot had happened.

Firstly, both Gakuhou and Rushii decided that it was a good idea to live together, so Rushii and Karma is going to live with the Asano. And of course Rushii is sleeping in the guest room!

Secondly, since the room that supposed to be Karma's bedroom is under renovation, and there is only one guestroom. So, with certain someone oh-so-brilliant idea, Karma had to share a room with Gakushu. . ROOM. WITH. GAKUSHUU.

Karma would LOVE to retort back, but hey, it's the Chairman's order. Karma might be a delinquent and bla bla whatever, but he still love his life, and his Mama too. So with very reluctantly, he truts to the room.

And lastly, the news sort of break itself to the whole school- no scratch that, the whole _town._

So whenever they go, there always be whispers and fingers pointing around them, but of course that only before they received Gakushu's venomous smile and Karma's predator eyes. The whispers and fingers pointing disappeared like never before.

But that never stopped Class E. Especially a certain octopus, with the aid of a certain artist, that showed him a drawing of the Chairman and Rushii, _kissing._ **Eww.**

And super disturbing since, well, Karma looked like Rushii and in that drawing, Rushii's hair is tied. Understand why it is disturbing now?

Apparently, the rest of Class E thought so too. And to prevent any attacks/ insults from the students for making a disturbing and controvotienal drawing, he had to burn it.

And now, in the present, is the night before the wedding. They decided to hold it at the previous Akabane household, since the garden is larger and undoubtedly prettier.

Karma looked out of the window from his room in the Akabane household. Personally, he really loved his room. It is in the rooftop, and the main theme is white. The floor is light coloured wooden floorboard, the wall is painted white on the upper half while the other half is covered with low bookshelves.

But what Karma loved the most is the seat next to the window. His room is at the ceiling, and faces the back garden. Karma would usually piles up his blanket and pillows there, and curled in it. And that what he is doing currently.

A knock on the door interrupted his rest.

"Come in." he yelled from the top of the bookshelf, yes he is laying on the bookshelf.

"Hey Karma, Dad told us to sleep now,"Gakushu entered the room, one arm hugging a pillow,

"Oh, okay." Karma scrambled down, and drag his pillows and blanket with him.

Then he jumped onto the bed, next to Gakushu.

"Gakushu, turn off the light."he mumbled once he settled in the large queen sized bed.

"Damnit, why didn't you say so earlier?" Gakushu grumbled.

"Hehe, because I want to pissed you off one last time before I started anew as your brother."

"Asshole…"

"Oh and lock the door too."

"Why, you never lock it before."

"Trust me, if you didn't want to wake up upon a pair of twin staring upon you, trust me."

"?" Gakushu furrowed his eyebrows as he settled on the bed, a pillow between him and Karma.

"You know, Alois and Alberich. The ones that stared at you all day long."

"Oh yeah, them." Gakushu grimaced at the unpleasant memory of Karma's cousin that stared maliciously at him all day long since the twin arrived.

"Hey Karma, Alois and Alberich, I think I knew them somewhere, but I couldn't remember where."

"Of course you know them, heck, the whole world knew them. After all, they are Alois and Alberich, owners of Café Le Dream." Said Karma in a "duh" tone.

Gakushu abruptly sat up.

"WAIT! CAFÉ LE DREAM! THAT MOST FAMOUS CAFÉ IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Oi, don't shout, it hurt my ears."

"Sorry."Gakushu laid back.

"Yeah, they are the prodigy chef or baker or whatever you called it as long it is related to the culinary world."

"Wow. But why did they…"

"Oh don't mind them, they could be a bit off the road sometime."

"Okay….."

"…."

"…."

"Hey Shuu,-"

"Shu-nii."

"Urgh fine, **Shu-nii,** "

"Yes?"

"Say, how was your mother like? If you didn't mind."

"I never met my mother."

"…Sorry…"

"Nevermind, she died in an accident, causing premature birth, which is me, by the way. But, I think she is a nice lady, but somehow I never had her picture, so I never know. What about your biological father?"

"…"

"…Karma?"

"…."

"'…..Tch, don't sleep in the middle of conversation, bastard."

Asano Gakushu woke up when he felt the sheet ruffled next to him. He groggily blinked his eyes, but he didn't let out even a single sound.

He saw a silhouette standing next to the window. _Karma._

Wait, is he crying? Nah, no way, the kid too hard to cry…

*sniff**sniff*

Oh yes he is crying.

"…Father…."

Hearing the single word, Gakushu tensed up.

" _Father. Could it be that he….missed his father? Maybe, he loved his parents and actually sad about the wedding, damn gotta pretend to sleep now!"_

When Karma walked back to the bed, Gakushu closed his eyes and pretend to still be in La La Land.

Even when Karma finally fall asleep, Gakushu could not shake off the heavy feelings in his chest. So, he just lay there all night long, until sleepiness took over him.

 **Holla, readers! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Special thanks to those who reviewed, I wanted to type your names, but my Mum just yelled at me to actually get back into the reality, so…..**

 **Noodle: Thanks, don't worry, the violence would be FAR FAR ahead, so chill for now. By the way, please prepare yourself for the violence in the future, because I didn't intended to go soft to Karma. MWAHAHAHA…*cough* please ignore the evil laughter…**

 **Guest: Finally, the long awaited question! Well, I couldn't tell you for now. But if you're faint hearted, please, prepare yourself. I'm sure you would have a plenty of time preparing yourself.**

 **That's all for now. See you soon!**

 **Love, Mya.**


	5. No So Dread

On that day, the sky is blue, the wind is blowing softly and the birds are chirping. In short, it is the perfect day for a wedding.

In one of the room of the large house, a teenage boy is fixing his mother's white, princess like wedding dress. After making sure the bow is tied nicely, he stood up from his kneeling position and sit on the bed.

A soft giggle suddenly erupted from the boy, making the older female raised her eyebrow.

"Hm why are you laughing Emi-chan?" piqued Rushii.

Karma continued to laugh for a few seconds before the laughter ceased.

"Hehe, sorry for laughing out of the blue, but," Karma softened for a while before he smiled.

"It just…you know… this dress….it always displayed in front of your boutique….it beautiful but there is no buyer, but now I understand why."

Rushii tilted her head sideways,

"Warum you say so?"

"Ain't it obvious?It is because your beauty is the only one that match the dress."

Rushii giggled and cooed.

"Aww, Emi-chan, you sure you didn't want to be the bridesmaid? You will look splendid in it."

Karma's face palmed.

"Uhh, let see….. Nope." And in a split of seconds, he dashed into the hallways.

But not a minute later, he entered the room again.

"Ughh, this is awkward, but would you please tie my tie? I am going to walk you down the aisles after all."

" _Du bist sehr hubsch."_ Karma smiled at his mother's wide grin.

" _Danke, my dear."_ Rushii whispered back.

Then both of them walked down the aisles, arms linked together.

* * *

Even though he would never admit it, but seeing his mother on the altar with the Chair… no, His _father,_ sent a warm feeling in his chest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Which ruined when Korosensei who sit next to him cried the nile river.

Ugh.

Karma is gonna go make some takoyaki and eat it in front of Korosensei later. And complaining how bad he is as a teacher. Muahahahaha.

But now, let look away when the newlyweds are kissing.

* * *

Omake:

" _Hey you look beautiful."_ Gakuhou whispered to Rushii.

" _No, you look better."_ Rushii giggled, also whispering _._

" _No you are."_

" _No you are."_

" _No you are."_

" _No it is you._

" _I'm sorry gorgeous but it is you."_

" _St-"_

" _Stop it! Do you want to get married or not!"_ hissed the priest in front of them angrily.

" _Er, yeah sorry."_

" _Good, now listen to me."_

Gakuhou and Rushii grinned sheepishly at each other when the priest start talking loudly.

 **Heya everybody!**

 **Sorry for the lateness, but my laptop was infected last year and we had to re install the Microsoft.**

 **Sorry again for the shortness and the lack of replies to reviews, but right now I stressed out.**

 **Look I'm not racist or anything, heck my close friends circle consist of 7 Chinese, but WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THE FIRECRACKERS!**

 **I understands it's a tradition, but is it really neccescery to blow like, I don't know, 10 crates of firecrackers. Come on, its 12 am here! At least think about the babies and the mothers that are tired!**

 **I-Really-Need-Some-Sleep-Now-So-Bye,**

 **Mya**


	6. What The Fish ?

**First and foremost, before I started my story, I want to say something.**

 ***Deep breath***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH MY SWEET CHICKEN LEG, SOMEBODY NOTICED! SOMEONE NOTICED THAT RUSHII HAD BEEN CALLING KARMA EMI! FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICED THE HINT!**

 **Claps to RageOfPhoenix for mentioning this piece of gold. Emi came from Emil.**

 **p/s: This is a super valuable information in the future. So please remember this.**

Timeskip

Karma woke up with a groan. His head hurt like hell. What the heck happened?

Karma slowly sat up from his bed. Instantly, he realized that he wasn't sleeping on his own bed, instead he is on the floor. The living room's carpeted floor.

Analyzing the …mess…around him, the truth of what happened the day before came to Karma.

 _Flashback_

 _Karma woke up from his sleep. It had been 2 months since the wedding, and for Karma, aside from the teases from his friends and the not-so-not-violent domestic quarrel with his oh-brother-dearest, all was well. Yawning, Karma walked into the bathroom to shower._

 _Later, after getting dressed up, he realized that it was late in the morning, nearing noon. Karma wondered why his Mama hasn't waken him up yet. Cautiously, Karma opened his bedroom door._

 _The house were eerily quiet._

" _Mama? Mama?" No answer._

" _Dad?" Karma called out to his stepfather._

 _Karma walked around the house. But the house were surprisingly, empty…_

 _Karma walked into the empty kitchen. He found a note etched on the fridge, addressed to him and Gakushu,_

 _ **Dear beloved children,**_

 _ **Hello there my dears! Sorry for not telling you earlier, but the moment you read this, we aren't in Japan, instead we are in Terengganu, Malaysia! The plan was abrupt and we were so excited it slipped out of our mind to tell you. We would be back in a month or two. Don't really know….( We actually plan to go to Johor, Sabah and Sarawak too, so…..)Be good and don't fight.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **Rushii**_

 _Grabbing the note, Karma rushed to Gakushu's room. Banging the door open, he saw his step brother still sleeping on his bed._

" _Shuu! Shuu! Wake up!"_

 _Gakushu groaned and mumbled, "5 more minutes…."_

" _No wake up!"_

" _WTH! Karma!"_

 _Karma shoved the note._

" _Read this!"_

 _After reading it, Gakushu drop his jaw._

" _W…..what!"_

 _*Flashback End*_

Karma snapped out of his memory lane when he just realized what did he decided to use as pillow the night before.

It Gakushu.

Sleeping right next to him, is Gakushu. Judging from the crumpled shirt, Karma had used Gakushu's chest as pillow (and Karma suspected he had used Gakushu's body as body pillow.) Karma could felt the heat rising on his face.

Then Karma noticed the bruises on Gakushu's lips, and some on the neck.

Karma leaned over to get a better look at it, wondering where did Gakushu get them, and once again memory flooded back, as Karma registred the slight pain on his own lips.

" _A….ahh, Sh…Shu….Ugh….N…not there…"_

" _Shh, be quite for now."_

" _U…umm….A…ahh!..Sh..SHU!"_

" _It okay, just let it out Karma."_

" _AA….AHHHH!"_

Karma felt heat rising to his face.

And he realized, waist down, he was naked.

And quite sticky too.

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **1\. Malaysia because MALAYSIA TRULY ASIA!**

 **2\. Do you want it to be AsaKaru or just platonic bromance? Please decide so I could continue.**

 **3\. *Face redder than lava* U...um, ano, the last part above, umm, please review on what did you think...**

 **Omake**

Rushii woke up when Gakuhou gently nudges her.

Blinking, she asked.

"What is it, anata?"

"What did you say about honeymoon?"

"...ara?"

"I will take that as a yes, we are going to Terengganu, their _keropok losong_ are awesome."

"When?"

"Now." Gakuhou then proceed to pull his wife out of the bed.

"But its 1.50 a.m. We haven't packed yet, and what about the kids?"

Gakuhou smirked.

"Don't worry, it all were already arranged."

Sometime Rushii do question why she marry Gakuhou...

...but she knows why, because she isn't that sane herself.

"Sure, let drop by a store first and buy a teddy bear!"

"Alright, love."


	7. So who?

**Hello everybody, sorry for the extremely long wait!**

 **And for a good reason to, which was the thing called exam trial.**

 **Several reviews later, look like this fiction would be continued under a genre of bromance. And honestly, I didn't really expect such…. enthusiastic reviews from you guys…*cue sweat drop***

 **And to**

 **AdamantiaDark, I'm making this a bromance, don't worry but unfortunately, I dislike Karunagi, so yeah….**

 **ItsukaNoe, Thanks for the compliment and…Malaysian friend! Yay! So happy because it quite hard to find Malaysian here! XD**

 **Noodle, Thanks for liking the Chairman's love story. Don't worry, I would stop the yaoi….but….what stick you mentioned in the last review?**

 **RageOfPhoenix, It have been bugging you Rushii called Karma 'Emi', it had been bugging me nobody pointed out Rushii called Karma 'Emi'. XD**

 **DraconisWinter, Thank you very much! Your comment are like, the most productive, most useful I ever get!**

 **TheSilverHunt3r, Don't worry, it going to be solely bromance, but for futher warning, there might be some 'awkward' situation in the future, because I got some screw loose in the head.**

 **Guest, thank you for pointing out the faults, I'll try to avoid doing the same mistake, but it impossible for me to find a beta because he or she will be a stranger and one day he or she might die and I didn't want to wait months to post my story just because the beta is dead and I'm not invited to the funeral, or the beta is simply lazy. And unfortunately, the moment you reviewed, this chapter is halfway done, so Asakaru is practically impossible now… But I will try to slip some fluff in okay.**

 **So, please continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

In the moment of confusion, Karma screamed and whacked Gakushu in the head with a pillow, a hard pillow.

He smacked Gakushu non-stop with the pillow that nearly as hard as Oxford Dictionary.

Which, of course, made Gakushu felt pain, like, extreme pain.

"Arghh, stop stop STOP! The hell Karma!"

"No, the hell YOU! Explain th…this!" Karma said, pointing at his surrounding and naked pair of legs if not for a pair of pants he is wearing.

Gakushu blinked for a moment, letting the pain from being hit disappear, before realisation dawned upon him, instantly making him sighed.

"This? Let me tell you, this is the result of yesterday's mess!"

"Hah, why is it my fault?"

"Because…."

 _Flashback_

" _So since they literally ditched us for who know how long, what are we gonna do now?" Karma asked the one who technically in charge which is Gakushu because Gakushu is older and undeniably, more mature._

 _Gakushu hummed in response, mind still buzzing after the rude awakening._

 _After a while, he made up his mind._

" _Well, look like we have to fend for ourselves then." He then mumbled in a quiet voice, but still loud enough for Karma's ear to pick up,"Shiet, I didn't know how to cook…"_

 _Hearing the last sentence, a grin broke out from Karma's face._

" _Eh, am I hearing it all right? The mighty Asano Gakushu can't cook? My, what a surprise~" Karma taunted his stepbrother._

" _Tch, shut yer trap, Akabane. Like you could do any better."_

" _Firstly, It Asano now,_ _ **Bruder.**_ _And I second, totally ace it in culinary."_

" _Oh yeah, prove it."_

 _Half an hour later_

 _Both of the teenager are now sitting in the kitchen. A plate of omurice in front of Gakushu._

 _After taking a bite from the food, Karma could felt a glint of admire in his eyes, but the glint disappeared as quickly as it came._

" _The taste is passable," Gakushu say nonchalantly, before leaving the table._

 _With the plate in tow._

 _Karma sweatdropped._

' _Tsundere much?'_

 _-Time Skip__

 _Karma looked up from the television when he hear the sound of someone going down the stair, only to see Gakushu in outdoor clothes, that consists of shirt, trouser and coat._

" _Hmm, you're going out?" ask Karma before licking his spoon, previously used to finish his omurice, clean._

" _I'm going out with a few friends. I wouldn't be back till late."_

" _Okay then."_

 _With that, Gakushu closed the door._

 _After few hours of gaming and an hour of watching some stupid horror story in which the main character decided to buy a new house and saw an old haunted house and after being told by the property agent that the house belonged to a serial murderer that commits a lot of murder in the house basement and according to rumor haunted the house after his death, the fool bought the house and live there with their family. Now, one by one of the family members are being dragged into the basement and the fool are regretting their every damn decision, Karma decided to switch the channel._

 _Oh, this one particular channel is broadcasting Sonic Ninja in 15 minutes._

 _Deciding to grab some snacks for the movie, Karma stood from the couch and went to the kitchen. He noticed that it was quite dark outside and looked at the clock on the wall._

 _7\. 45 p.m._

 _No wonder it so dark outside. After turning on the light at several places such as the hallway, the pooch, the hallway upstairs, the kitchen and securing the doors of the house and drawing the curtain at the sliding door, Karma grabbed some popcorns, potato crisps, a few box of strawberry juice, and instant noodle._

 _What, he is growing and what the point of cooking when it just him._

 _The opening theme of Sonic Ninja could be heard and soon. Karma soon lost himself in the world of action and thrill._

 _9.00 p.m_

 _Karma eyes snapped open._

 _He apparently fell asleep during the movie._

 _Karma yawned and stretched for a bit. He groaned when he felt his bones cracking._

 _Suddenly, his ears picked a noise upstairs. The noise is not loud but enough for Karma's sensitive hearing to pick up._

 _The noise is the noise that could only be produced by human._

 _But who?_

 _In this household, there's only four person._

 _If his memory served him right, Papa Mama still in their honeymoon._

 _And Gakushu wouldn't be back till late._

 _And it impossible to be him, because well…..he IS downstairs._

 _So, who?_

 _ **TBC because I'm too lazy busy to type the rest out.**_

 _ **Haha. No I'm not joking. I'm truly busy and from now on do not expect me until after October where I'll be free from middle school.**_

 _ **P/S: Happy Independent Month Malaysia. :D**_

 _ **P/S: Good luck for all athletes participating in SEA games, especially Malaysian athletes!**_


End file.
